Remia
=Basic Information= Category:Alliance Category:Human category:Mage *'Full Name:' Remia (Shadowcloak) Blyde *'In-Game:' Remia *'Nickname:' Rem or Remi *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good *'Guild:' House Nightstone *'Title:' Lady Blyde, Ley Web Weaver *'Race:' Human *'Class:' Mage *'Professions:' Tailoring & Alchemy ='Physical Description'= *'Age:' 29 *'Sex:' Female *'Hair:' Dark chestnut with auburn highlights *'Eyes:' Deep azure blue *'Weight:' Very voluptuous *'Height:' 5' 5" *'Garments/Armor:' Remia's battle mage attire consists of a flowing ritual robes heavily enchanted with spellfire magic. Off the combat field, she tends to favor primitive, revealing pieces or elegant but unique gowns. Remia is often found wearing reds, purples, teal or blue ensembles coupled with basic black. *'Marital Status:' Married to Calithos Alec Blyde ='Personality'= :Remia tends to value her privacy highly and presents a very distinctive social mask to the outside world, which while mirroring some of her core personality obscures much of her fundamental nature. Outwardly, she appears playful,impetutuous,good natured, and somewhat naive with regards to human nature. She tends to be gracious to most individuals she encounters and goes to great lengths to behave in a "civilized" fashion. While polite, she is blunt and only hands out a compliment if she means it. This is not to say she does not tend to avoid negative comments unless she truly dislikes someone. Some may mistakenly label her a boot licker. :She is very observant of the political climate around her. Remia is secretly a very driven and motivated woman who is passionate about politics. She is not one to follow rules or authority out of a respect for tradition but seeks political power as a route to improve the current system which she views as rigid, flawed, and corrupt. Being one to follow her own own moral compass she is not above making alliances with those less inclined to benevolence if it advances her agenda. The mage conciously allows many around her to underestimate her intellect and capabilities. :Beneath her seemingly playful and outspoken exterior, Remia tends to be scholarly and brooding in private. Her passion for botany and her fondness for acquiring arcane tomes is a well kept secret from the majority that encounter her with most that know her on a casual basis thinking her no more than a giddy, empty-headed noble. The archmage is very adept at channeling, focusing, shaping and directing ley energy. While Remia is an exceptionally adept caster she is frail and prone to periods of poor health. :She has learned to combine energy types as part of her studies. Remia has an intense interest in the evolution of magic from a conceptual and theoretical viewpoint and is fascinated with how varying races and cultures have utilized magical applications to adapt with their environment. Her tendency to think in conceptual, abstract, and empirical terms causes her to focus intently on the concrete and the big picture shunning philosopical or seemingly esoteric discussions as being unworthy of focus. This tendency can lead to her ignoring "frivolous details" and coming to innaccurate conclusions about a chain of events or a person. ='History'= :There are few records in court houses, churches, or in military files on Remia Shadowcloak in the time period preceeding the breaking of the uneasy truce with the horde and the opening of the dark portal. The first record regarding the mage was a terse letter admonishing one of the Dalaran professors for getting engaged to the rogue sorceress. The second document can be found in the Stormwind courthouse which documents her brief marriage to Professor Archin Brey of Dalaran. The marriage certificate appears to be have been followed by the filing of divorce papers from the professor from Dalaran several months later. :Remia Shadowcloak Blyde is an "offworld wizard" who originated from the World of Toril on the continent of Faerun. She was raised in a small hamlet in a disputed area located between the kingdoms of Thay and Alglarond, two mageocracies constantly at war with one another. Remia was raised by her mother, a Rashemon witch ,with a notoriously vile temper and penchant for collecting lovers like some collect scrolls or crystal objects. Remia came to her magical talent early in her life, like many sorcerers through instinct and a strong innate connection to the weave of magic. She spent her early adventuring career in the fabled and deadly ruins of the ancient elven city of Myth Drannor. :Remia has had a tumultuous existence since she was transported to Azeroth. She had to begin her arcane studies over again and become attuned to the energies of the ley lines as well as studying casting methods unique to the world. The archmage is truly a stranger in a strange land finding herself in the unique position of closet xenoanthropologist having to masquarade as normal down to earth tavern keeper. :When Remia first found herself on Azeroth she was overly candid about her origins which subjected to accusations of insanity, heresy, and the like. Many who have encountered Remia view her previous claims of hailing from another plane as lunacy or idiocy despite the fact that several races of creatures such as the Eredor, Dranei and Orcs originate offworld. Remia rarely discusses her offworld origins except for those she trusts highly. ='Current Timeline'= :Remia recently married the intelligent,witty,homicidal,if somewhat perversely, insane, cleric Calithos Blyde who has patiently courted her and stood by her since they began their long friendship. Cal's irreverent humor and subtle wisdom suits Remia well and the two tend to be playful and wild in each other's company. Rem has has completed her restorations of Calitho's ancestral estate, Blyde Manor in Ambermill and given birth to a son, Garryth. :Remia is often seen assisting Calithos and Asherrean Koth in the task of running the "Laughing Jester" Tavern. The mage has recently been undergoing some changes in temperament brought on by her current state of exhaustion whereby her social mask is slipping more often. The archmage tends to enjoy the company of powerful women she admires who have significant political connections in Stormwind such as Commander Althwynn, Lady Kennia Silvercrane, Fiha, Archmage Elaran and Lady Sirithil Nightstone. :Lady Blyde is fiercely committed to opposing the Legion and the Scourge and enjoys military strategy and combat casting. She is also a strong advocate of the "peace movement" to forge an alliance of like minded individuals in the alliance and the horde dedicated to exterminating the Scourge. ='Likes and Dislikes'= *Remia likes individuals who are intelligent, humorous, creative, refined, open minded, earthy, outspoken, and playful. *She dislikes people who are boastful, egotistical, shallow, rude for the sake of being rude or enjoy obvious displays of power and men who objectify women. =External Links= *Forgotten Realms - Wikipedia entry for the Forgotten Realms D&D campaign setting. *The Unapproachable East - Wikipedia entry for the Unapproachable East, including Thay and Aglarond. *Myth Drannor - Wikipedia entry for Myth Drannor.